I Need Your Love
by BetweenLines55
Summary: Remus and Sirius are sick of James and Lily fighting tooth and nail. Being the wonderful friends they are, they decide to help their friend out, with an ulterior motive, as usual. Rated for innuendos and Mr. Black's mouth. Jily and Wolfstar.


I Need Your Love

"Why d'you think they do that, Pads?" Remus says, startling him.

Sirius looks up from the crossword in the paper (the only type of reading he ever voluntarily does), and follows his boyfriend's line of sight. On the other side of the cafe they usually regulated, sits a desperate looking James Potter, and a woman that was the bane of all Marauders' existances since their first meeting, one Miss Lily Evans. Nothing is out of the normal, Sirius thinks, as he watches them. James was pleading, and Lily was pointedly looking the other way.

"Do what, love?" Sirius asks of Remus, who takes a moment to answer.

"Why do they dance around each other? Lily's interested, James is whipped, and they haven't bloody shagged yet."

Sirius takes another look at the unfortunate situation that James has gotten himself into. He lets Remus's words sink in before he gives an answer, "Because they're both dolts, that's why. And what's gotten into you anyways, Moons? You're usually not so...so."

Remus gives one of those snorty laughs he does that Sirius finds so endearing, "James needs a girlfriend, he keeps interrupting our date night and I swear to God, if I have to hear one more word of how shiny Lily's hair is, I might just go bezerk."

The dark haired man ponders this. Prongs is so whipped it hurts. He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can, he's cut off by an indignant cry of, "How dare you, James Charlus Potter! I hope you get run over by Sirius's bloody motorbike!"

"Shit, Prongs, what did you do this time?" Sirius says, mostly to himself. Lily had dumped the rest of whatever over priced drink she had gotten in this college cafe over James's already unfortunate mess he calls hair. The door to the cafe slams gracelessly.

Remus is on his feet in a second, "You take care of Prongs. I am not letting this unresolved sexual tension ruin another date night, I swear." With a quick peck to the cheek, he's out the door.

Sirius watches a honey-blond ponytail disappear. So...James then.

He hasn't moved. Mocha-latte something or other, a highly caffeinated drink that lots of college students use to make it to lectures in the wee hours of the morning, still drips down his face. His glasses are covered in melting bits of whipped cream.

"Jesus, Prongs." Sirius says. He picks up his crossword and Remus's jacket, and moves over to his best mate.

Prongs has been his best mate since the day they met on the train to boarding school in Scotland, where they also met Remus and the Red Haired Wonder. Sirius knows either of them would do anything for one another, and apparently helping the other get laid was part of being best mates.

He walks over to Prongs, who still hasn't moved, shoving a napkin in his hands, "You've got whipped cream on your face."

Dumping his belongings on the table, he sits across from the bespectacled man in the chair Lily had vacated. "What'd you do this time, Prongsie?" Sirius asks.

James wipes his glasses and face off before answering in a small voice, "I asked if she wanted to study for the political sciences exam tonight over some Italian."

Sirius says nothing, because he has nothing to say. Women were something he had long since given up on ever understanding. Being gay was much easier.

"That's not even sexual. Shame. Did she think you wanted to do something kinky with the wine?"

The man across from him doesn't even crack a smile, and Sirius knows it's rather bad. Damn. "Hell, Prongs, what's wrong?"

"Why do I even try anymore?" James sounds so utterly depressed, it's making Sirius sad. And he can't have that. Prongs is holding his head in his hands looking dejectedly down at the "chic" tin tables, nicks, stains and all. "Am I not good enough? Am I too stupid? I try so hard, Pads. Really. I've calmed down and still, she treats me like crap."

Patting James on the shoulder, Sirius finally decided to say, "Mate, I don't understand girls, but I know that you're worth a hell of a lot more than this." James didn't say anything, and still staring down the table.

Something outside caught Sirius eye. It was Remus, leaning against Lily's bright yellow '64 BW Bug. Lily was hugging him, sort of, a half hug, really. This was good news, Sirius tells himself. Lily and Remus start to head back to the cafe, while Sirius does some quick thinking.

He ruffles James's hair, trying to make it look decent, "Prongsie, pull yourself together, cause I think the gods are smiling down on you today." Fixing his glasses, James gives him a bewildered look, "What?"

The cafe door opens and Lily and Remus stride in. Moony does a little beckoning gesture, and Sirius knows that James might get shagged after all. With a quick, "Good luck," to Prongs, Sirius grabs his stuff and bolts.

A smirk is gracing Remus's face when Sirius meets him. "What did you do to her?" The latter asks.

"That's a secret, Siri. C'mon, don't you have that paper to write?" Remus says. Sirius takes his hand, and decides as they leave on his bike and watch James and Lily miraculously getting along, that Remus is very devious for a man that likes to wear loafers and argyle sweaters.


End file.
